


Take Care For My Heart Of Crystal

by kiss-umi (agstdboi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Chanyeol wearing a skirt is also mentioned in case that too graphic for anyone, Fingering, Jongdae is a hot mess and it's all Yixing's fault not mine, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sailor Moon Dildo, This is not mine actually I'm just holding it for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agstdboi/pseuds/kiss-umi
Summary: When Yixing told him earlier he got them a Sailor Moon dildo Jongdae thought he was a joking. He laughed at it, for God’s sake.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saxophonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxophonic/gifts).



> This is a very delayed gift for Diana cause she's always both blessing me and killing me with her stories. I hope I can return the favor (ノ*゜▽゜*)ノ  
> Also this is not edited so please forgive my lazy ass, it's 1AM where I live.

 

Jongdae stares at the transparent silicone shaped into what it appears to be a Sailor Moon ‘wand’. He's at loss for words, honestly.  
When Yixing told him earlier he got them a Sailor Moon dildo Jongdae thought he was joking. He laughed at it, for God’s sake. Only now he realizes, Yixing has been dead serious this whole time.  
He looks up at Yixing, who is waiting with anticipation in his eyes. Worry lines are forming in his forehead and Jongdae wants to step closer and make them go away, but this time he knows a kiss won't do. He needs to decide either to shrug it off and then pretend it was a joke or ruin all the afternoons of his childhood he spent singing the program's theme song.  
There's his precious memories and there's Yixing. Soft and caring Yixing that took a moment of his busy schedule with the best intention of buying Jongdae a dildo with a heart at the tip.  
What makes Jongdae say fuck it is the thought of last Halloween, when his nostalgia was taken away by Baekhyun, who decided it would be cool if he and Chanyeol dressed as Sailors Mercury and Mars, making everyone beg for mercy as they had to put up with Chanyeol’s unshaved legs in display. A dildo, compared to that, is barely nothing.  
"If you don't like it we don't have to use it..." Yixing speaks first, but Jongdae is already approaching him with a not so innocent smile in his face, jointing his arms on his neck and molding his body to Yixing.  
"I love it and I want you to fuck me with that until I can see stars," Jongdae whispers, tiptoeing just so his mouth can brush against Yixing's lips as he speaks.  
"I can do that," Yixing smiles back and his breath is deep and unsteady, but he doesn't look as affected as Jongdae is. That's the Yixing effect. Just by merely standing next to him Jongdae knees tremble and his mind goes blank. Like now, when he's spacing out while he stares at Yixing’s pink mouth and waits, for something he doesn't know yet.  
Yixing is the first one to move, easily grabbing the back of Jongdae’s thighs and lifting him up. Then Jongdae is sitting down on the study desk, right next to the computer Yixing uses for composing, and his hot breath ghosts on Jongdae’s neck.  
There's expectation floating in the air, a moment before Yixing finally dives in for Jongdae’s jawline, sucking on the skin right under his ear. Jongdae is helpless to Yixing’s mercy, standing right there with a tight grip against the other’s neck as Yixing marks the exposed skin, making Jongdae shudder.  
Soon his shirt is being lifted, exposing his torso to the cold air in the room.  
“Not fair,” Jongdae barely manages to get the words out. He can hear Yixing chuckling at his depraved state.  
“What?” Yixing asks with an amused voice, painting a smile against Jongdae’s jawline. It makes Jongdae’s blood boil. there's no trace of the insecure Yixing from earlier, Jongdae couldn't yet perceive when the change happens.  
“Look at what you do to me,” Jongdae is out of breath, eyes closed. He opens then to find Yixing watching him, small smile on his lips and if Jongdae didn't know better he'd believe in the innocent look he's trying to showcase here.  
“We are not even started, yet...” Yixing says that as he stares at Jongdae’s lips. His chest is moving too fast and he's feeling hot already. Yixing laughs at his state, and the sound makes his dick twitch inside his pants.  
Yixing takes his time, hands caressing Jongdae’s legs up and down as Jongdae tries to play it cool by supporting his body on his hands splayed across the table. He hates to wait, hates the split of second that Yixing takes to change from caring to rough. Pulling Jongdae closer by his legs, Yixing fits himself in between them. His hand coming up, into Jongdae's dark brown hair to bring his upper body against his.  
“And when I'm done you won't be able to walk properly for weeks,” Jongdae closes his eyes as Yixing’s voice send waves of heat down his body, into his pleasure center, right under his belly button. He doesn't care that it was a promise, a dangerous one. He doesn't care that he has music programs schedules for the rest of the week or that he is going to look twice as clumsy after Yixing is done with him. All he cares about is Yixing, the stupid butt plug and his already half hard dick begging to come out of his tight jeans.  
The first touch on his lips was soft, conflicting with Yixing’s hold on him. The second one was more eager, building up fast and loud with the clash of their lips, Yixing’s tongue warm and intruding in his mouth, fingers sinking in the nest of hairs on Jongdae’s head.  
Yixing breaks the kiss when Jongdae’s hands find their way inside his sweater, scratching his back. He moans, staring right at Jongdae, making him gasp for air. Yixing doesn't give him time to do it though, coming down for another hungry kiss. As the movement of his mouth intensifies, Jongdae increases the strength of his fingers, sinking them into the soft, and once unharmed, skin. He slowly traces the way down Yixing’s back line to his ass, squeezing it hard. Yixing response is roll his hips against Jongdae, making the later flinch and moan into Yixing’s mouth, who breaks their kiss once again, laughing against Jongdae’s lips.  
It appears that doesn't matter what Jongdae tries to do, it always come back to him anyways.  
“Can I?” Yixing’s hand hovers his zipper, waiting for Jongdae's permission. He nods, not being capable to vocalize anything at the moment.  
Yixing takes his time passing the button through the hole, unzipping the pants and pulling them down, stopping in the middle of his thighs. It restrains Jongdae's moves, but he's not sure if this was intentional or just a causality. He doesn't have time to think about it as his underwear meets the same fate and his dick hangs, flushed and full, against his leg.  
Jongdae sighs at the first touch of Yixing’s hand, then moans when he feels him working his hand up and down the shaft, slowly, just teasing for now.  
“Look at you Jongdae, we just kissed and you're already hard as a rock and begging,” Yixing breaths in his ear. Jongdae shivers once again, and he's not sure anymore if it's from the cold temperature or Yixing’s voice.  
This kind of magic that has him all worked up from nothing, makes him search the room looking for those warm brown eyes, takes his breath away with simple gestures, small touches here and there, that were probably unintentional, that came as natural as the daylight for them, that kind of magic is what makes Jongdae so addicted to Yixing, so found on him. It's what keeps Jongdae awake most nights when Yixing isn't around, drumming his legs as he composes at godforsaken hours when his insomnia is keeping him awake, or dancing across the bedroom to Jongdae’s amusement, making him take away his focus from whatever book he's trying to read, or even just there in the same room, making the other members feel somehow better with his silliness or his worries. It's also the reason why he’s so needed, sometimes making Jongdae afraid he will leave and take away all the colors of Jongdae’s life with him. A world without Yixing, without his best friend, that's Jongdae's worst nightmare.  
“Not fair,” Jongdae speaks up after a few minutes of silence, when Yixing is pampering Jongdae with kisses across his shoulders and neck, nibbling at his earlobe as he stroked his dick slowly.  
“What?” Yixing lift his head to look at Jongdae. His eyes are dark, ready to go back into his serious facade, but he's also waiting for Jongdae to share his concerns.  
“You're still wearing clothes,” Jongdae breathes out the words, trying to control his own pleasure as Yixing ministrate his body.  
“Not a problem,” his smile looks innocent and Jongdae laughs internally at the show he has on right now, wondering if anyone could see Yixing right now and know what he's about to do with Jongdae.  
Jongdae watches from his place at the table as Yixing disposes himself from his sweater and pants, showcasing his naked body for Jongdae. He wants to slide his hands down that torso, suck on those nipples and mark those abs with bruises that'll last for a week. He wants to sit down on those hips and feel them against his skin as he rides Yixing’s dick.  
Once Yixing is naked, standing in the middle of the room Jongdae gets up, rids himself of his own pants and walk towards him. He doesn't care if it's cold or that he forgot to lock the door and, even if all of them know better, any member could walk into them right now.  
Before he can say or do anything, Yixing is picking him up from the floor again and walking with him towards the bed. Jongdae enjoys the little ride, focusing on their skins brushing against each other's, biting on Yixing’s earlobe before he's thrown without mercy on the mattress, abandoned there. He complains, whining loudly, but adjust himself against the headboard as Yixing search for the lube, condom and the dildo. When he finally gets them he’s back at Jongdae's side, kneeling on the bed and coming forward to kiss Jongdae with fervor once again, indulging him with a few more tugs before positioning himself between Jongdae’s legs.  
Jongdae takes a sharp breath in as Yixing squeezes the bottle of lube for whatever content is left there. He makes a mental note to buy more before they go overseas later this week.  
“Do you think you can take it or should I put the ring on you?” Yixing asks as he pulls Jongdae down with one hand, so he's laying on the mattress, knees up and feet flat on each side of Yixing. He smiles, silently denying even though he's already too affected by Yixing and his antics. There's a hand stroking his thigh, then a finger hovering his asshole and he tries to relax as much as he can.  
Jongdae gasps at the intrusion when it happens, anticipation completely forgotten as he enjoys the feeling of Yixing inside of him. He works his finger in and out of Jongdae, never once ceasing the strokes on his thighs with the free hand, or the kisses across his half prominent abs and sucking at the skin right under his hips, always close but never where Jongdae needs the most.  
Yixing takes his time prepping him. watching As Jongdae falls apart under his touch.  
Another finger goes in, making Jongdae grasp at the covers underneath him, looking for something to hold onto as Yixing worked on opening him up. He knows by now that Yixing isn't planning to go easy on him, only taking this much time at preparations when he wants to be rough later on.  
“Please, just give me more,” Jongdae cries out when Yixing has three fingers in, rotating and scissoring them inside Jongdae, looking for a particular spot. Yixing looks up at him, spread across his bed, holding onto the pillow and sweat forming all over his skin, from his neck all the way down to his stomach. His mouth is falling open, and Jongdae gulps as he tries to catch his breath, blush spreading all over his cheeks.  
The room feels hot and their bodies are burning up inside. There’s anticipation filling the air.  
“Okay,” Yixing whispers, not daring to take his gaze away from the man under him. He reaches for the dildo, long forgotten on the bed table, right next to his night light. Holding it by the heart on one of the ends, Yixing sits back on his thighs, pouring lube all over the dildo and giving it a few tugs. Jongdae supports his upper body on his elbows to watch him, moving around as much as he can without changing positions. He looks at Yixing’s neglected cook, licking his dry lips as he ponders about letting Yixing fuck his mouth later.  
Yixing comes down for a kiss, taking Jongdae’s lips on his, longing in the soft sensation. Jongdae hands easily find their place in his dark hair and the arm Yixing uses to support himself.  
Jongdae feels the toy ghosting at his entrance before it finally goes inside him slowly. He sighs in relief, breaking their kiss and throwing his head back and Yixing takes this chance to nibble at Jongdae’s neck, careful not to leave any permanent marks this time, knowing that’d make him lose a few points with the makeup girls. He waits for Jongdae to adjust to the feeling before taking it almost all the way out and pushing it in again. He repeats the same movement over and over, increasing his speed and strength, making Jongdae moans louder.  
“Fuck,” Jongdae groans and pulls at Yixing’s hair. He digs his nails on his back,making Yixing moan too, “Please, Xing, please,” he begs for release that he knows is not coming soon, if it depends on Yixing. He’s fully aware of how Yixing is delighting himself with this whole situation. Knows he will look back at this moment when he needs material for relief, that he's as aroused as Jongdae right now even though he hasn't been touched properly a single time.  
When Jongdae realizes that, he makes Yixing stop moving, trying to catch his breath once again and failing miserably. “I need you to fuck me.”  
He opens his eyes to look at Yixing, glad to see that he's not the only one looking like a wreck at this point. Yixing is as tousled, breathless and sweaty as Jongdae at this point, pink lips swollen from pecking his neck earlier.  
“I am fucking you,” despite all that Yixing manages to smile brightly and play dumb, making Jongdae feel frustrated at himself and his deplorable state, wondering how the other managed to act so composed at times like this.  
“No,” Jongdae gulps, his dry throat making it difficult for him to speak, “Need your dick,” he moans in the middle of the sentence as Yixing resumes his job, trusting the toy in and out of Jongdae in a slower pace.  
“This won't do Jongdae, when did you lose all your manners?” Yixing is still smiling and Jongdae is still pissed at him.  
“Shit,” he breathes out and then in again, words scratching against his throat, ”Please, Yixing-ge,” the honorific sounds odd on his voice, such a long time since the last time he used it, but he knows it worked when he sees a sparkle on Yixing’s eyes.  
Without a second thought the toy is out, tossed aside.  
Jongdae sighs, closing his eyes and trying to calm his breathing as Yixing takes his time, spreading lube over his untouched member, already dressed with the condom. He groans and the low sound sends a shiver down Jongdae’s spine.  
He approaches Jongdae after a few more strokes, with a dark and amused little smile on his lips as he lifts Jongdae’s legs and put them over his shoulder, so only his lower back is off the bed. He nuzzles his nose on Jongdae’s leg, dick brushing against the skin near his asshole.  
He's stalling, making Jongdae impatient at every second. He wants Jongdae to beg, so beg is what he does.  
“Yixing,” Jongdae half whines, half moans. Yixing is more than happy to oblige this time, probably too worked up to keep up with the teasing.  
“If it's too much for you just tell me okay?” He says, caressing Jongdae’s hips and waits for the younger’s eager nod before guiding his pulsing member to Jongdae’s asshole. Doesn't take long for him to be all the way in and Jongdae instantly feels the stretch of his already tired muscle, knowing tomorrow he’ll be too sore to even laugh. He clenches around Yixing’s dick, moaning as the later pulls his hips back before trusting all the way in again. Jongdae hands grasp the headboard this time, holding on it with his life as Yixing moves, building up his speed and making hard to breath for Jongdae, who starts moaning once again, this time without worrying about who could hear him.  
“Fuck Jongdae you're still tight,” Yixing groans, moving without stop. Jongdae can feel the bed moving under himself, but can't bring himself to care as he pushes himself to met Yixing’s trusts midway.  
They're both being loud right now and Jongdae feels the tenseness on his stomach increasing.  
“Are you coming?” Yixing asks, and Jongdae notices he's trying hard to hold himself from bursting right now. Jongdae gulps, brushing the hair away from his eyes as he nods, the burning sensation starting from his dick spreading to the rest of his extremities. feeling like he's going to explode at any second, Jongdae holds onto the headboard, the sheets, squeezing his fingers until his knuckles are white and suddenly his breath gets stuck on his throat.  
One moment there's Yixing, panting and groaning as he looks down at him, the next all Jongdae can see is white. He feels the warmth under his skin, he shakes and contracts, moaning Yixing’s name until he's finally empty, cum painted all over his and Yixing’s torsos.  
Yixing keeps moving, chasing his relief. All it takes are a few more quick, deep thrusts and he's bursting inside Jongdae.  
Yixing drops next to Jongdae on the bed, as both of them try to catch their breaths. he lets Jongdae snuggles himself against him, pulling him closer with an arm around his shoulders.  
With his ear against the other’s chest, Jongdae can hear Yixing's fast heartbeats, matching with his own heart.  
None of them dare to break the comfortable silence until Yixing gets up to dispose of the condom.  
“Could you get me some water?” Jongdae asks as he sits up, face contorting in pain. He didn't want to move yet, but he needs to clean up the cum from his torso before it dries as he falls in deep sleep. Yixing smiles, trying to pretend he's not worried.  
“Just stay in bed, baby. I'll get you a tissue or something,” Jongdae doesn't find in him to protest, dropping against the mattress without another word.  
He watches as Yixing puts on some comfortable clothes he left on his chair before walking away.  
Jongdae’s dying for some sleep, thanking God because tomorrow is their day off and he can stay in the bed the whole day, avoiding everyone just so they can pretend he wasn’t screaming his lungs out as Yixing fucked him.  
Yixing comes back when Jongdae is already losing the battle to keep his eyes open, so he hands Jongdae the glass of water he grabbed in the kitchen and starts cleaning him up, ignoring Jongdae’s weak protests. When he's finished he waits patiently for Jongdae to drink his water before helping him into one of Yixing’s shirts and his own underwear. Jongdae smiles weakly, not opening his eyes again. He only feels as Yixing joins him on the bed, putting the covers over their bodies and snuggling closer to Jongdae.  
“Thank you for the present,” Jongdae manages to form a sentence, whispering it with his mouth against Yixing’s chest. There's a hand caressing his hair and he has to fight with everything he's got to stay awake.  
“Which one?” Yixing jokes and Jongdae can feel his silent laugh. He kisses the top of Jongdae's head, making Jongdae sigh with happiness. “You're welcome, now go to sleep Dae.”  
“Sure,” the sound of his voice against Yixing’s skin is muffled. Jongdae takes one of Yixing's hands on his, putting it over his own waist and hugging Yixing tighter. He breathes in the fresh scent of Yixing’s body and allows himself to let go of his grasp at reality.  
As he dozes off, he can hear and feel Yixing humming against his forehead, an habit Jongdae wishes he'd never get rid off, along with the one of taking care of Jongdae so damn well.


End file.
